


中秋&萬聖節隨筆小故事

by light8571



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light8571/pseuds/light8571
Summary: 鬼魔Annax兔妖Elsa的故事目前一共兩篇，一篇為中秋節特輯、一篇為萬聖節特輯中秋節故事為相遇篇，萬聖節故事為R18（姊攻文）
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 12





	1. 引鬼魔入兔穴

傳說中在遙遠的南方有一座迷霧森林，裡頭住著一位鬼魔，祂身長像普通女子一般高，遠遠的看過去僅有一米六、一米七，額頭上蔓延出兩根鮮紅色的月彎角，眼睛如綠祖母水靈、眼神如貓眼一般銳利，一頭褐色長髮散落在地，聽說當祂不開心時，髮色會蛻變成火紅棕色，在黑暗下宛如烈焰般閃耀。

耳朵也與常人不同，一個正三角的形狀向外突出，似精靈之耳但又沒那麼細長，據說境外八百里的動靜都能清晰聽到，除此之外，四肢的比例看起來有點異常，像是一般女子有著成年男性的手掌與腳掌，而這裡的皮膚又與本體不同，似胭脂樣的深沉，上頭披著一層磨人的野獸皮，細看下可發現那突起一顆又一顆的小圓球，在太陽的照射下隱隱發光。

這些是記載於一個曾經遠赴南方的古人流傳下來的書，沒有人知道是真是假，也沒有人知道那鬼魔是何方？到底從何而來？又活了多久？只知道在那迷霧森林有一座祭祀祂的小廟，不知是哪個朝代的皇帝為了祈求平安而建造。

人們對於未知的生物總會抱持一顆敬畏之心，在每年的秋祭月圓之時，必會在推著大量的供品與美酒前往這座小廟。

根據記載中，這位鬼魔特愛鮮活又雪白的兔肉、美酒。

而哪裡的兔子最為雪白？必然是從北方雪山抓取的兔子最為合適。

『物競天擇，適者生存，不適者淘汰』生存在那樣嚴酷的環境下，兔子早演化出一身雪白的毛髮，為了方便隱匿自己，躲開其他獵食者的捕捉。

這天人們為了祭典又開始在北方雪山中獵捕兔子，設置了一個又一個陷阱，辛辛苦苦抓上百來隻的兔子。

幾個彪形大漢把這一隻又一隻的兔子裝箱，為了保持新鮮度他們必須在幾個時辰內走上幾百里，這樣艱難的任務必定是選擇王都裡最勇猛的人士與駿馬。

//

就這樣幾個人浩浩蕩蕩踏上了旅程，北方的兔子運送至南方，在運送的過程中必定有大量的兔子死亡，這也是人們抓取上百隻的原因，為了祭祀時能留下一些兔子活命。

「小伙子，你是第一次送嗎？」大漢A看著旁邊有些瘦弱的年輕小伙，與其他幾個粗野人不同，膚白唇紅，穿著一身好絲綢，看來是個富貴人家出身，恐怕是為了幫家族在皇室中邀功才被派遣出來，每年選出來的壯士如果順利回歸、完成任務者，回去都會被賞賜一番大禮，因此每年為了挑選壯士也都費好了一大段時間，在數萬人中選出幾位佼佼者，而像他這樣的富貴人家，被選出自然是有門路。

「對啊，大哥，這路程根本累死人。」小伙子一邊喘著、一邊回覆一旁大漢的問題，頭上揮汗如雨，本來紅嫩的唇已經開始泛白，任人都覺得他不適合這項任務。

「小伙子撐著點啊，這路才剛開始，你倒了可怎麼辦？」前頭的大漢B轉過頭看著小伙子這慘樣，死命也要叫他撐住，這趟旅程就已經夠辛苦了，他可不想再拖個累贅上路。

而從剛才一直不發一語的大漢C，忍不住開口問了起他人：「說起來，我們每年送了一大堆供品，有誰真的看過牠嗎？」

「那位鬼魔？」

「是啊。」

「沒看過呢！是人是鬼都不知道。」

「還是我們趁這個機會看一番？」

「好啊！說不定這根本是假的，到時候回去又可以叫皇上重賞，我們會變成解開歷史的名人啊！」

幾個人一路上吱吱喳喳，過了幾個時辰後，天色逐漸昏暗，他們一行人終於來到南方的迷霧森林，這森林名如其稱，終年壟罩在一片濃霧之中，聽說往年送供品的人僅是送到門口便離開了，而這幾個壯士如想看見鬼魔的廬山真面目，那就一定要往內部走入。

「大、大哥們，我們真要進去嗎？」果然溫室裡的花朵特別慣養，也格外膽小，面對這陰暗密霧的森林，自然是不敢踏入，雙腳止不住地發抖。

「小伙子，你一個大男人膽子怎麼跟一顆豆子一樣呢？男人就是要像個爺們。」大漢A粗聲粗氣的對小伙子開罵，或許在這座森林裡，這樣吆喝也是為了給自己壯膽。

在大漢A鼓舞下，幾個人終究踏入這座森林，在這環境下他們根本寸步難行，眼前滿是一片濃霧，僅能看見前方數公尺的景色，尤其再過不久太陽就下山了，對於想深入這森林的他們而言，更是雪上加霜。

「噓—你們有沒有聽見什麼？」大漢C轉頭跟其他人說。

然而大漢A一點啥都沒聽到，覺得其他人都像個膽小鬼似的，一點也不夠爺們，於是他又不爽的說：「幹啥疑神疑鬼的，想嚇死人啊！」

「不是、不是，你安靜點，真的有東西在這。」大漢B拍著他的肩膀，示意他安靜一些。

就這樣幾個人屏氣凝神，張開耳朵仔細聆聽周遭的動靜，「鈴—鈴—」一陣鈴鐺聲從遠處傳來，他們嚇傻了眼，彼此張望、互相看看對方，見到到一旁的草叢躲了起來，連那些供品都不管了，就躲在草叢裡瑟瑟發抖。

那鈴鐺聲離他們越來越近，他們依稀可看見一個影子，最膽小的小伙子快嚇尿出來，他開始祈禱，嘴裡重複唸著「南無阿密陀佛」，也開始後悔為什麼剛剛不好好待在入口處就好。

一團黑影逐漸靠近他們，從霧中隱約可看見一些紅色，「鈴—鈴—」鈴噹隨著那團黑影晃動而不停響著，突然那團黑影停頓了一下，「嗷吼—」一聲吼叫響徹雲霄，四個壯年聽到這聲音紛紛嚇的屁滾尿流，飛快的跑出去了。

「媽呀—真有鬼魔！」

//

「又是人類。」沒想到這團黑影開口說話了，在四個壯年飛快的奔跑後，空氣中颳起了一陣微風，把森林間的霧氣消散了一點，兩隻角從霧裡探出，一雙亮黃綠色的雙眼散發著光芒。

祂看了看那群人類留下來的東西，臉上皺了一下，祂拉著那一大團物品繼續往迷霧裡深入 ，「鈴—沙—鈴—沙—」那聲鈴鐺聲與托移的聲響不停交錯在一起。

過了一會後，聲音停下來了，眼前頓時一片明亮，原來迷霧森林的內部是一片百花齊放、富有生機的植披森林，裡頭盡是怪異的生物，每種植物就如同有生命般，互相交錯、搖擺著，好像是真的在交談一樣。

祂就一步一步來到一個藍色螢光的洞穴，奇怪的是洞穴裡飄散出一些霧氣，祂不以為意拉著那一團東西的往洞穴中走入，洞外這麼大的聲音馬上驚動到內部的小生物，一團又一團的白色雪球探出頭來，原來那是一隻隻北方雪山兔。

牠們好奇的探了過來，似乎知道發生了什麼事情，祂打開起那一大袋東西，瞟了一眼裡面的情況後嘆了一大口氣，祂把抓起裡頭的雪兔，一隻又一隻翻攪看著，整個過程都十分溫柔，突然祂摸到一隻雪兔後頓了一下，祂把耳朵湊近雪兔的身體，開心的說：「牠還活著，快點幫牠！」，祂一把雪兔放下來後，那群雪兔就像聽的懂話語般靠過來了，在那隻奄奄一息的雪兔旁圍成了一圈，祂小心的摸著那隻雪兔，深怕手上尖銳的利爪會傷及到，而虛弱的雪兔頭上兩個耳朵晃了一下，像是在感謝祂的幫忙。

祂開心的笑了，轉過身又再翻攪著其他隻雪兔，可惜在這樣的長途跋涉下，存活的雪兔並不多，祂只好把去世的雪兔拿出洞穴，隨便找一塊土地便埋了。

『萬物終將回歸於自然』

祂其實不清楚為什麼人類每年都要送一堆兔子過來，祂能感受到那些兔子的悲傷，即使祂無法跟牠們溝通，但祂就是知道，也許是一種原始的感應吧！

//

這天，祂一如往常的在迷霧森林中徘徊，看看有沒有人類入侵這裡，身為這片森林的守護者，祂必須保護好這片土地，不讓任何人破壞。

突然祂聽到十公里外傳來一陣騷動，祂飛快的朝那群騷動中前進，不到一分鐘的時間，祂發現這些聲響是來自於昨天的洞穴，祂一邊走進去，一邊問著：「怎麼了嗎？」，那群雪兔看見祂後，自動讓開了一條通道，往盡頭一看發現有隻雪兔縮在那裡。

是昨天那隻兔子嗎？

祂心急地朝那個方向走過去，抱起呼吸還甚微弱的雪兔，發現牠半瞇著眼睛，祂開心的問著：「你醒了嗎？」，那隻雪兔聽見聲音後，張開眼看了祂一眼，之後又微瞇起來，剛醒來的牠依舊很虛弱。

雖然只有短短一秒，祂看見了這隻雪兔與眾不同的地方，不禁驚呼了一下，說道：「原來你是異色瞳。」祂心奮的抱緊這團球，讓自己的溫暖傳遞過去，用祂的角輕靠在牠的身體上，祈禱著牠會快點恢復健康起來。

也許是這團毛球太過柔軟，讓祂範起一點睡意，很難得的祂會在這裡睡上一覺，而周遭的雪兔撞見後，一團又一團的倚靠在祂旁邊。

//

睡夢中，突然有個異樣的感覺傳入腦門，一陣刺痛讓祂吃痛的「唔」了一聲，祂睜開眼後發現，那群雪兔在角落縮起來，一隻又一隻交疊在一起，驚恐地看著祂。

「怎麼了？」也許是看見這樣的小動物，祂的聲音不自覺的輕柔，但是祂發現有東西在啃咬祂的角，隨手一巴發現是一團毛絨絨的東西，取下來後發現是那隻虛弱的雪兔。

「不會把我的角當成紅蘿蔔了吧？」

而那隻正咬的開心的雪兔，被無情的巴下來後，有些不開心，在那奇異的胭紅色手背上狠狠咬了一口，一股遠比剛剛更劇烈的疼痛，讓祂叫的更大聲了。

祂拎起那隻小傢伙，忿忿地看著牠的肆無忌憚，但另祂意外是接下來發生的事。

「喂！放我下來。」

「碰—」突然摔倒在地的雪兔，忍不住抱怨了起來：「噢—妳輕點啊！」，牠扭著頭看看自己的屁股，好險沒什麼大礙。

「妳！妳！為什麼妳會說話！」

「妳能講話，我就不能說話了？」

「哦—也是，不對！妳是什麼生物！」

「大驚小怪的，虧妳還是一隻鬼，我呢—是一隻兔妖。」兔妖鄙視的看著眼前的鬼。

「噗—妳明明是個妖，卻還被人類抓到了，哈哈哈—」

被說到痛處的兔妖，利用強而有力的後腳，奮力一踩，直撲上鬼魔的頭，用兔子專屬的大門牙用力一咬，「噢—」兔妖聽到這聲喊叫滿意的又跳了下來，使壞的看著眼前抱頭哀號的鬼魔。

明明長的一副這麼可怕的樣子，沒想到實際上其實是個傻子。

這是兔妖第一眼給鬼魔的評論。

「可惡！看我還不把妳宰來吃了。」鬼魔伸出巨大的手掌，往兔妖的方向揮了過去，但靈活的兔妖趁著揮下的空隙，跳上了鬼魔的手背，在那裡活蹦亂跳的。

見到自己被狠狠羞辱的鬼魔，心中的火一發不可收拾，隨著心情祂的頭髮開始發亮發焰，眼眸也呈現螢亮的光澤，被這副景象看迷的兔妖忘記了剛剛的紛爭，一下子被鬼魔抓住了。

生氣的鬼魔無法控制自己的力道，銳利的爪子傷到了兔妖的身體，這份疼痛讓兔妖清醒了，「好疼—快點放手—」兔妖盈著淚光，被刺傷的地方開始滲出血水。

「滴滴答答—」血滴順著鬼魔的手掌低落下來，聽力很好的鬼魔立刻發現異狀，祂趕緊放開兔妖，衝出了洞穴，不敢回頭看一眼，在這迷霧森林中無止盡的亂竄，直到自己筋疲力盡。

祂倒在一片草皮上，張手望著利爪上乾固的血跡，就這樣默默地流淚，祂之所以獨自在這森林中，就是害怕自己會「傷害」到其他生物。

「果然是傻子。」

兔妖碎唸了一句，原來聽力好的不只鬼魔，兔妖的聽力其實遠比鬼魔好上許多，那一聲又一聲的啜泣聲，自然是落入了兔妖的耳裡。

鬼魔還是一個愛哭鬼。

這是兔妖對鬼魔的第二印象。

//

傷勢復原的兔妖，開始在迷霧森林裡遊走，一邊看著森林裡的美景，一邊找著不見蹤影的鬼魔。

「嗯—在哪呢？你們知道嗎？」兔妖問著一旁的植物，那株植物晃了一下，隨即其他植物也跟著晃了起來，片刻後，它們一同指向一個方向。

兔妖隨著那方向前進，過沒多久就看見一個鬼倒在那裡呼呼大睡，兔妖笑了一下，碰碰跳跳的又降落在鬼魔的頭上，對那兩隻角啃食著。

這熟悉的感覺，難道是—

鬼魔突然睜大眼睛，彈了起來，這次有警覺的兔妖一躍身，順利的降落在地板上，盯著眼前的鬼魔。

「呃—妳—」鬼魔腦袋一片空白，支支吾吾的不知道從何說起，牠低著頭不敢看兔妖，對於那天的事情，鬼魔心有愧疚。

「喂—別慫在那，抬起頭來。」

這一聲命令，讓鬼魔怯怯的抬頭看著兔妖。

她身上的傷—好像康復了。

兔妖往前一跳，更靠近了鬼魔一些，但鬼魔卻有如驚弓之鳥，往後彈了好大一步，兔妖瞇著眼，很不滿意鬼魔的舉動。

「別動，妳躲什麼？」

「我、我—」

「快說。」

「我怕傷到妳。」鬼魔別過頭，不看著兔妖。

兔妖一步一步朝著鬼魔走進，鬼魔克制住想逃離的衝動，讓兔妖坐在自己腿上，兔妖仰起頭注視著鬼魔的雙眼，那是一雙清澈的瞳孔。

「為什麼？」

「前先日子我不是—」

兔妖打斷了鬼魔的話，直接問著：「那是誰救了我？」

聽見鬼魔「嗯—」的老半天，就是不張口說話，兔妖就直接幫她回答了：「是妳，對吧？」

「嗯。」

「那麼救了我的妳，有這麼可怕嗎？」

「可是我一生氣來就無法控制。」

「是嗎？有人教過妳嗎？」

鬼魔懦懦的說：「沒有。」

「所以誰說無法控制的，妳不是不會控制，而是沒學過怎麼控制不是嗎？」兔妖溫柔的安慰著鬼魔，鬼魔在聽見這番話後，含著淚看著兔妖。

「跟在我身邊，我教妳。」

「咦？」

「不願意嗎？」

「不是，我—」而兔妖又再一次快速的打斷了鬼魔的話，直接做出了一個結論：「那就是同意囉。」

趁著鬼魔還傻愣在那時，兔妖又繼續說著：「從現在開始妳救跟在我身邊吧，我會教妳怎麼控制的，相信我，好嗎？」

鬼魔對這一切的發展反應不過來，就這樣被兔妖牽著鼻子走了。

「妳叫什麼名字？」

「我不知道，我不知道我叫什麼。」打從出生開始，鬼魔一直就是一個人，她不知道自己叫什麼，也不知道名字是何物，聽人類的解釋，這似乎是一個代稱自己的詞。

「那這樣吧，從現在開始，妳叫做Anna，而我是Elsa，記清楚了嗎？」

「Anna？」鬼魔歪著頭在腦海反覆咀嚼這兩個音節，對於這個字感到很新鮮。

Anna、Anna......

這是我的名字？

「對，Anna。」

「好，El—」

「Elsa。」

「嗯！Elsa。」

果然很好拐呢！

這是Elsa對Anna的第三個印象。

從現在開始，鬼魔不再是獨自一個人，她的身邊出現了另一個蹤跡—兔妖Elsa，而她也有了名叫名字的玩意—Anna。

在這個迷霧森林中，這一大一小的身影，如影隨形。

//

加映小劇場：

這天Anna在睡夢中，一翻身手上不經意摸到了一個光滑的東西，她立刻睜大眼睛往旁邊一看，一個像人類的生物正睡在她旁邊。

Elsa呢！

她在洞穴裡，四處張望始終看不見Elsa的影子。

難不成是這個人類，把Elsa給—

鬼魔又再一次生氣了起來，頭髮隨著怒氣染成焰紅色，那名人類聽到了身旁的動靜，睜開眼睛往旁邊看過去。

「Anna？」

咦？她怎麼知道我的名字？那眼睛？

這名人類的瞳色跟Elsa一樣，一樣是異瞳色，一樣是一黑一藍，Anna疑惑的開口：「Elsa？」

「嗯？怎麼了？Anna。」

「妳的身體！！」

隨著Anna的方向看過去，Elsa終於知道問題出在哪了，原來是自己化身成人形。

「哦—」

「哦什麼！妳怎麼光著啦！」Anna摀住自己的眼睛，不敢看Elsa現在的樣子。

Elsa對於Anna這羞澀的樣子感到十分有趣，她傾身靠近了Anna，一股清香傳來，那是不同於兔子身上的草味，直把Anna的臉上燒的體無完膚。

「遮什麼，現在不熟悉一下，以後怎麼辦呢？」

「El—嗯—」

一個吻堵住了Anna的嘴，摀住眼睛的雙手被嵌制在兩旁，接下來Anna即將踏入全新世界。

果然是隻小受呢！

Elsa的臉上滿是一肚子的壞笑。

「Anna，看我—」

一聲媚調，激的Anna起了一個好大的反應。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

其實我本來想寫，月宮上的小霸王Anna迎接三千佳兔，後來看上一隻異色瞳的兔子Elsa，打包帶走，綁架成自己的娘子。  
但沒想到這隻看似柔弱的兔子搖身一變，在未來成為月宮上的兔王，掌管了月宮上大大小小的事情，也把其她妃兔安置的得宜，連小霸王都要看她幾分顏色。

名副其實成為兔中之王。

但最近鬼族的圖看太多了，就變成這樣子了 哈哈哈


	2. 「愛」的教學_R18

既上次中秋短篇故事，決定來個續篇啦！

上次我朋友聽完是兔妖X鬼族的題材後，說了一句：「都不知道是中秋特輯還是萬聖特輯了。」

我說：「中秋、萬聖一舉兩得啦。」

//

正篇開始：

從相遇的那天起，算算日子也快一個月了，好險上次只有那幾個人類進入森林，在那之後就沒看見其他人類闖入，迷霧森林依舊一片祥和，Anna對於這樣愜意的日子非常滿意，倚靠在一顆大樹下休憩，棕栗色的長髮如瀑布散落在一旁，像往常一樣看著森林裡的植物們互相聊天。

然而，事情有這麼簡單嗎？

「An—na！」一個聲音從Anna身後傳來，在這片迷霧森林中，能講話的除了她以外，就只剩一個人了。

一隻白色的北山雪兔「碰碰跳跳」跑過來，她是「Elsa」，是賦予她名字的人，也是教會她如何「控制情緒」的老師，除此之外，她還是一個兔妖，之前化作人形時，嚇了她好大一跳，雖然人形的Elsa她很喜歡，但她還是比較習慣雪兔的Elsa，怎麼說呢—也許是威脅性沒這麼強大吧？

Anna把Elsa捧在自己懷裡，輕聲呼喚「Elsa」的名字，低著頭看著Elsa的眼睛，她特別喜歡那雙異色瞳，那隻眼宛如海藍石般閃爍，她想大海應該是這個顏色吧？聽說海是一大片無邊無際的水，顏色湛藍又美麗，好比Elsa的眼睛，她覺得Elsa是這世界上最特別的生物，上天賦予了最美好的禮物。

可是最近Anna有一個小煩惱—

空氣中傳來一聲「碰」，伴隨著一陣煙霧瀰漫，壟罩了兩人的身軀，Anna視力極為良好，從霧裡早就看出幾分端倪，以及懷裡的重量遠比剛才更沉了，等煙霧散去後，果然人形的Elsa再次出現在自己面前。

「Elsa，為什麼妳每次出現都是裸著？」Anna撇過頭不敢直視，不管多少次她始終無法習慣Elsa人形的樣子，手上光滑又軟嫩的觸感讓她羞澀到崩潰，Anna從來都不知道人類的雌性對自己有這麼大的魅力。

即使她保持著君子之實，可懷中的女人從沒安好心過，Anna越是想逃離Elsa就越貼近她，兩團渾圓直壓在自己的胸上，這樣強烈擠壓的觸感讓她難以忽視，側邊的三角耳朵迅速染上了緋紅色，Elsa知道眼前這人又害羞了，但她才不管這麼多，再次貼緊了Anna，兩人之間的距離變得毫無空隙，她側著頭在Anna的耳邊細語，壞笑的問：「Anna，妳見過兔子穿衣服嗎？」

Elsa身上好聞的香味傳入了Anna的鼻息，這股香味像世界上最好的催情劑，「噗通—噗通—」她感覺心臟簡直想突破自己的極限，雙手慌亂的不知道要擺放在哪，只好垂在兩旁，一陣又一陣的氣息搔癢著Anna的耳朵，挑戰著她的忍耐力，一切就像遊走在崩潰的邊緣，她發狂的在心裡叫囂，Elsa的問題她一個都沒聽到。

Elsa知道身下的人一定在天人交戰中，面臨逃跑與不逃跑的難題，她直接掰正Anna的頭，迫使她看著自己的臉，柔媚的再問一次，這時Anna才回神了過來，絞盡腦汁想了一下，才搖搖頭說：「沒有。」

「那麼—雪兔裸著是常態，那換作是人類也一樣阿，裸著不很正常嗎？」

這個歪理聽的Anna一愣一愣的。

是可以這樣比喻的嗎？在人類的世界裡，裸著是常態？？

不對吧—那天那幾個人類不是有穿衣服嗎？

「怎麼可能，上回我明明看到人類有穿衣服！Elsa，妳是不是想騙我？」Anna緊皺眉頭，滿臉懷疑的看著Elsa，心想自己是不是被Elsa耍著玩了，本小姐好歹也是令人聞風喪膽的鬼魔，豈能任人玩弄呢！

但實際上，Elsa早就再調戲Anna了，可憐的Anna現在才有知覺。

Elsa刮了一下Anna的鼻子，淡淡的說道：「沒有呢，人類打從一出下來就是裸著，是後天的社會迫使他們穿上衣服。」

「意思是—人類最天然的樣子也是裸著？」

「沒錯，所以人類裸著是一件很正常的事情。」

Anna扭捏的嘀咕著：「可是—人類裸著有跟妳一樣、一樣這麼色情嗎？」她覺得自己的臉根本在燃燒，不用看就知道臉頰一定紅的不可思議。

Elsa看著Anna深思了一下，依稀記得在人類的社會中，似乎有個叫「小媳婦」的稱呼，聽說是叫小媳婦的人都特別可愛，或許是在描述現在的Anna？

Elsa看著眼前的「小媳婦」輕笑了一下，腦中閃過一個念頭，她就像溫暖的姐姐關心著Anna：「Anna，妳的身體現在有什麼感覺嗎？」

這句話讓Anna有點疑惑，她反問：「什麼感覺？」

果然自己必須從頭教到尾啊—

Elsa在心裡嘆了一口氣，不過隨即她又想了一下，這—似乎挺有趣的。

Elsa的嘴勾出一抹邪媚，露出不懷好意的表情說：「Anna，妳想學習什麼叫做—『愛』嗎？」只可惜在這麼近的距離下，Anna什麼也看不見，反而燃起了一顆好奇之心，對於學習新的事Anna總是樂此不疲，她急忙著問：「這是什麼？」

「這是一種很美好的事，下面我會問幾個問題，妳就老實回答，好嗎？」

對於Elsa的解釋，Anna還是聽得霧煞煞，不過她想既然Elsa會教她，應該是真的很好的事，她乖巧的點點頭。

「妳現在是不是感覺臉很紅、心跳很快？」

Anna細想了一下，自己似乎從頭到尾都是這樣，她馬上用崇拜的眼神看著Elsa，忍不住興奮的說：「Elsa妳怎麼知道！從剛剛開始我都覺得臉上快燒死了，心臟也一直胡亂的跳著，啊！妳是不是聽見了？」

在聽見Anna這麼天真的話後，Elsa差點忍不住要笑噴了，在節制不住前剛好對上Anna嬌瞋的眼神後，硬是吞了下去，內心翻騰洶湧，她覺得自己憋到快要得內傷了，急忙深吸了好大一口氣，穩住自己的情緒，淡定的說：「沒有，我只是剛好猜到的。」

「那妳有沒有覺得心理或身體癢癢的？」

「癢癢的？」

「嗯，就是一種被啃咬的感覺。」

「好像有吧？」

「那妳是什麼時候有這感覺？」

「這、這—」Anna猶豫了，總覺得這些話難以啟齒，眼神飄忽不定，Elsa一直像個居高臨下的獵食者，觀察著獵物的舉動，編織著一層又一層的絲線，等待著獵物上鉤。於是，她壓低自己的聲音，用生氣的口吻，嚴厲的對Anna說：「Anna，妳還想學嗎？」

Elsa，生氣了嗎？

這段期間裡，即使Elsa曾被自己傷過，Anna也不曾聽過Elsa用這種語氣說話，她不免俗驚了一下，抿了幾下唇後才決定說出口：「就是、就是看到妳裸著的時候，還有摸到妳背的時候，跟妳貼我這麼近的時候。」

「那—妳可以指出來是哪會癢嗎？」

「咦？！」Anna驚訝的張大了眼睛，微開的嘴巴隱約露出兩顆尖銳的牙齒。

「Anna，現在就差最後一步了，妳想放棄嗎？」

Anna用力的搖頭，髮絲像個波浪鼓不停搖擺，「別害羞。」、「指給我看。」、「Anna—」惡魔的低語與性感的嗓音侵蝕了Anna的理智，她怯怯地說「這裡」時，一邊抬起了手，指向了自己的心臟跟神秘的幽谷。

「很好，Anna，妳做的很好。那妳知道接下來要怎麼做嗎？」

Anna「唔」的一聲，又搖頭了。

「那—讓我教妳吧！」說完，Elsa吻上了Anna唇，輕柔又廝磨，Anna慌張地推開Elsa說：「是這樣的嗎？」

「沒錯，這就叫—『做愛』。」一個遠比剛剛更猛烈的吻再次覆蓋上Anna。

//

Anna不清楚接下來會發生什麼事，她只知道整個人都輕飄飄的，腦袋好脹、身體好熱，所有的感官都集中到了嘴唇，感覺到Elsa在輕咬自己的嘴唇，突然一個東西入侵到嘴裡，Anna緊張的「唔」了一下，她不知道這聲音更鼓舞了Elsa，那壞東西正在挑弄舌間，與自己的舌頭反覆交纏，隨著Elsa的離開，兩人之間劃出了一條銀絲，好不容易有喘息的機會，「哈—哈—」Anna大口大口的喘息著，眼眶盈著淚珠。

不過意外的是，沒想到除了生氣之外，Anna的頭髮竟在此刻焰了起來，在陽光的照射下一閃一閃的發亮，一切美不勝收，Elsa小心的捧了一搓頭髮在上面輕吻了一下，讓它從自己指尖流散，她傾著身子舔拭那對鮮紅色的角，從尖端下滑到根部，無一處都被細心的找顧過，Anna覺得這刺激不同以往被雪兔咬著，角上不時傳來濕濡、黏膩的滋味，尤其每當Elsa越往下時，一陣酥麻便傳至腦門，身體無法控制一顫一顫的哆嗦，終於Anna忍不住發出聲音：「嗚—啊———！」，用全身的力量抱緊了Elsa。

「真可愛呢。」

這是一個Anna並不想聽到的詞。

可愛？

那不是用來形容小動物的詞嗎？

怎麼會用在自己身上？

難不成自己像小動物？

自己不該是可怕的鬼嗎！？

Anna潛意識就抗拒這個說法，想推開Elsa表達不滿，但Elsa豈能容許Anna反抗自己，舌尖在角與皮膚相連的凹槽處，沿著邊緣舔了一圈，她發覺身下的反抗立刻減弱了，心想這果然是Anna的敏感處，手不禁游移到胸上，在那小巧、彈性十足的奶上摩娑，小紅點沒一下子就硬挺出來見人，微微的發脹，Anna覺得無法自容，身體情不自禁扭動，她好想逃避這刺激，但奈何自己一點力氣都沒了，她不清楚自己的身體究竟怎麼了，這一切都令她陌生極了，她只好開口詢問眼前的老師：「E—Elsa，這感覺—是什麼？唔—好奇怪—啊——」

「這是發情的感覺。」Elsa一邊說著一邊吻落各地方，每一處都想憐愛一番，也許這是Anna在她身上種下的蠱，一個名叫「看到Anna就想撲倒」的毒。

打從一開始Elsa就不解這事，Anna一直糾結在自己裸著，可是她沒想過自己身上的布料也是少的可憐嗎？比起自己那若隱若現的神秘感，才是誘人犯罪啊！

眼前的Anna衣衫不整，領口脫落了一大半，暴露出致命的鎖骨線條，那衣上的結早已鬆開，讓Elsa的手能夠在裡面暢行無阻，盡情在Anna身上撫摸，於是，她捧起那兩顆小饅頭，對著勾人的小紅莓輕咬、舔允著，不時畫圈撥弄嬉戲著，這波攻擊哪裡是初次體驗的Anna能承受，她一股腦的想往後退，但忘記身後有顆大樹，阻擋了她唯一的退路，這騎虎難下的狀況，只好承受身上一處又一處的火苗。

「啊哈—不、不要—Elsa，太多—了—嗚——」

即使聽見Anna嚶嚶的求饒聲，Elsa嘴上的工作依舊不斷持續著，直到過了一會後，她才滿足的退下來，看著被唾液滋潤的小紅點與還在喘息的Anna。

「Anna—」一聲來自情慾的呼喚，充滿沙啞的聲音讓Anna恐懼了，眼前的Elsa不像平常的樣子，。

「哈——Elsa，我們停下來好不好？」

「Anna，妳在害怕嗎？」

Anna埋進Elsa的肩窩，傳來一陣悶悶的聲音：「嗯—Elsa，那裡好奇怪。」

現在的Anna一點都不像聞風喪膽的鬼魔，反倒像隻楚楚可憐的小動物。

Elsa一手溫柔的摸著Anna的頭，一手淺淺的刮著背，慢慢地安撫著，她知道第一次總是需要多點耐心，如對待孩童般柔聲的問：「哪裡呢？」

「不想講。」Anna嘟嚷著，咬了一下Elsa的肩膀。

「嘶—Anna，我們現在還在教學中。」

「我不想學了，哼——！」

「這東西在身體堆積太久，如果不好好解決，是會出事的。」

「唔—騙人。」

「是嗎？那—妳身體怎麼不停在扭動呢？」這一句話劃破了Anna不願面對的事實，Elsa又接續說：「是不是這裡很奇怪？」一個迅雷不及掩耳的速度，Anna知道自己難以啟齒的地方被觸碰了，那裡紮紮實實給了Elsa一個的回應，洩漏出這副身體的主人正在渴求原始慾望。

Elsa知道Anna一定打死都不開口，不過沒關係她有的是辦法，手指立刻在兩片花瓣上搓揉，隨著蜜汁滑入縫隙中，前後磨蹭了一下，遲遲在洞口出躊躇不進入，看著眼前欲哭的人還是咬著牙不願開口，手指硬是往花冠上刮了一下。

一股強烈的痠麻似閃電般打入Anna的小腹，讓她措手不及，嗚咽了一聲，身子立刻攤軟在Elsa身上，剛剛平靜下來的呼吸又開始急促了，一個來自內部的擾動，讓雙腿不自覺往外移開了一點，原本緊閉的花瓣微啟了一絲空隙。

Elsa惡趣味的又多玩耍了幾次，即使肩膀上傳來越來越重的刺痛，也無法堵住那一次比一次更浪的呻吟，Anna火紅棕的髮色隨著情緒的高昂越來越閃耀著，這次Elsa從未見過的景色，這讓她更好奇了，如果瀕臨高潮的境界，Anna會變成什麼樣子呢？

「E、Elsa——快點、快一點—啊哈——」Anna不知道自己要什麼、不知道自己該怎麼辦，下面的甬道傳來一次比一次鮮明強烈的蠕動，像在渴求一個東西，一個能夠緩解它的東西。

「Anna想要我怎麼做呢？」在蜜口徘徊的手指，動作一直沒停下過。

面對費洛蒙的誘惑，Elsa從不知道自己的自制力有這麼好，也許是心裡更期待慢慢開發堆積後，一次綻放的炫彩。

「進、來。」

「是要我的手？還是我的嘴呢？」

「哪一個都好，拜託！快、快點—Elsa———！」

「遵命，我的小可愛。」

Anna感受到有個東西正在往體內進入，那陌生的異物感讓Anna想夾緊雙腿，可是Elsa就硬生生檔在中間，反而是把Elsa環繞在自己的大腿間，身下的小嘴強烈歡迎不速之客的到來，不停吸允著手指。

突然一陣尖銳的刺痛嚇到了Anna，她繃緊了身體，埋在Elsa的懷裡，掐緊了Elsa的背，發出吃痛的聲音：「嗚—痛.......」雖然她知道Elsa整個過程都很輕柔，可是還是好痛......

Elsa不敢輕舉妄動，心疼的吻去了Anna的淚水，嘴邊細細訴說著歉意：「對不起，Anna。」空閒的手撫摸著其他各部位，想緩和Anna的情緒，一部份在這情況下繼續反而會傷到身體，手指被甬道嵌住、不得動彈。

「沒、沒關係，Elsa—妳不動那裡好奇怪。」

「Anna，妳在邀請我嗎？」

「沒—」

「可是妳這裡太緊了，我來幫妳放鬆。」說完，Elsa把Anna的身體放在草地上，頭往下潛，來到了那片森林前，怕自己傷到了那嬌嫩的地方，特別剝開來稍微檢查一下，所幸就只有微腫而已。

一面在大腿內側點水般親吻，一面感受還在甬道的手指，炙熱的吻慢慢移向神經最密集的地方，Elsa漸漸的發現Anna的身體不像方才僵硬，靜待已久的手指緩緩的動起來，甬道立刻給予回應，滿溢出來的體液隨著抽動淌出來，對於無法克制的反應，與耳邊傳來一陣又一陣濕潤的水聲，Anna羞紅了臉，那兩隻大掌覆蓋住眼睛，她沒想到黑暗會迫使自己集中注意力。

Elsa一邊觀察著Anna的反應，一邊在找尋著讓Anna綻放的開關，身體微透著瑰麗般的紅潤，髮色也隨著動情起了白亮。

終於，Elsa摸到了一塊皺褶的區域，心中的直覺告訴她這就是開關，便集中攻擊這裡。

這是什麼！？不行、不要碰這裡！！

Anna的雙腿開始掙扎了起來，但自己的腰早就快一步被人扣住了，每碰一下骨子裡就泛起了一陣痠麻，一種空虛感迴盪在心裡，這種無助是讓她第一次感受到自己的渺小，彷彿被人握緊了心臟，無法逃脫。

任誰都會被這副景象動情，更何況是自己喜歡的對象，Elsa扶在Anna上頭，拉開了遮住嬌媚表情的雙手，這世界上有什麼比這隻鬼魔來的美味呢？Elsa還真想不出。

重拾光明的Anna，突然看見Elsa那張可惡的臉，不滿的用自己的利牙咬了一口，聽見Elsa吃痛的聲音，才滿意的鬆口。

哼—誰叫妳欺負我。

Elsa自然也不是省油的燈，發現小受的那點小心思，立刻加快了手指的抽動，面對這般猛烈的攻勢，Anna根本承受不住，拱起身體、放聲大叫，這種堆積裡來的快感快把Anna淹沒了，於是在Elsa的背上敲敲打打，求她饒過自己。

「不、要——嗯—Elsa，我不要了———啊啊啊啊！」

「哈—E—lsa——」

「嗚——壞、蛋——」

但不論Anna怎麼哭喊，體內的手指一點都不曾慢過，反而越來越激烈，一直往她最脆弱的地方攻擊，身體被快感侵占住，腦袋昏沉沉的，她甚至不知道自己在哀求什麼，或者渴望什麼，只知道有個東西快爆發出來了。

Anna貼近了Elsa的身體，在她的背上劃下一道又一道的痕跡，隨著抽插的頻率扭動，迎合每一次的深入，小嘴咬著手指不願它離開。

看見Anna的反應越來越大、手指被擠壓的次數越來越頻繁，Elsa知道Anna快瀕臨絕境了，堵上了已經啞掉的嘴巴，托住Anna的臀部，穩住身下的身體讓自己好施力，一鼓作氣直接把Anna送入巔峰。

神奇的事發生了，就在高潮之際，Anna的身體突然浮出一些圖騰符號，Elsa無法辨別那些是什麼語言或文字，看見頭髮好像又長長了一些，最重要的是髮色微微透著螢光，一閃一閃的發光。

好美，這是Anna成年後的樣子嗎？

嗯—感覺胸部也變大了一點。

Anna一點都不知道自己身上的變化，還沉浸在高潮的餘韻，雙腿微微的顫抖，甬道依然不停的緊縮、蠕動，等Anna稍微平復後，她發現Elsa的手指還在體內，也許是身體察覺到主人的意識，小嘴又多吸了幾下，她害羞推了推身上的人說：「快點出去啦。」

Elsa心裡蠢蠢欲動，使壞的勾了幾下，感受到手指立刻被緊緊的吸住，裝作惋惜的說：「可是這裡好像不想讓我出去呢，妳看—」

「妳不要動，它就不會、不會......有反應了。」

Elsa似笑非笑的說：「可是我不動我要怎麼出去呢？」

「我、我—」

「想不想再一次？」

「不要，身體還好麻。」Anna又用力的推了一把，可是身上的人卻不動如山。

奇怪？人類的力氣有這麼大嗎？

「再多幾次就不會麻了。」說完，Elsa的手指又開始動了。

等到Anna知道這是騙局時，也是隔天的事，反正到時她也沒力氣了。

Elsa腦海的小惡魔想著。

//

Anna清醒時，發現自己被圈住了，抬頭看著還睡的很安穩的Elsa，心裡有些甜甜的，可是正當身體想動一下時，腿間傳來一絲刺痛，身體也軟綿綿的，一點力氣都沒有，她回想起Elsa欺騙自己的話，生氣的咬了Elsa一下。

「斯—一起床就這麼火熱嗎？」Elsa寵溺的看著懷中的人，輕輕舔拭了一下Anna的角。

Anna顫抖的說：「Elsa—停下—」她害怕Elsa又獸性大發，自己的身體真的會垮掉。

「Anna，餓了嗎？」

「嗯。」

Elsa坐起來讓Anna倚靠在自己身上，眼前是一堆又一堆的野果與新鮮的獵物，看著Anna心裡一陣感動，乖乖的被Elsa餵食著，像一隻被人眷養的動物。

等她們吃飽喝足後，Anna才看見Elsa的背後充滿著歡愛的痕跡，一條又一條怵目驚心的爪痕，她看著自己的指甲，上頭還有乾固的血跡，Anna頓時感到很抱歉，吻落在那些傷口上。

「Elsa，妳的背.......」

「沒事，何況我滿喜歡這些痕跡的。」

Elsa揉了幾把粉嫩的臉，對Anna的說：「重點是，妳都沒發現妳的身體不一樣嗎？」

我的身體？

被Elsa一提醒，Anna這才發現她的身體好像不太一樣了，驚訝的問：「這些是？」

「嗯—也許是成年的印記。」

「意思是我現在是大人了？」

「可以這麼說。」

「那成為大人可以做什麼？」

「嗯—可以結婚、生孩子。」

Anna嬌瞋了一眼，撇過頭，耳尖暈染了一抹嫣紅，耳邊是Elsa沉穩又誠懇的聲音：「Anna，我們在一起一輩子好嗎？」

「笨蛋，都吃了才問。」Anna嘟起嘴巴。

「但這是誓言，一輩子只能有一個，而我最想攜手渡過的只有妳，Anna，妳願意嗎？」

「好。」Anna捧起Elsa的臉，在那雙迷人的嘴唇，輕輕吻了一下。

「不過，我們可以生小孩嗎？」

「嗯—到時候自然有辦法的。」

「那我希望小孩要像妳。」

「為什麼？像妳才可愛啊。」

「像妳才不會被人欺負，哼—誰叫妳是壞蛋。」

「不，是妳只能被我欺負。」

Elsa吻上了Anna，一個纏綿又柔情的吻，讓兩顆心連繫在一起，一輩子的誓約，就此生效。

//

寫完我的血槽已空  
R18的文章永遠沒辦法一次打完  
希望大家看的開心

原定萬聖節發出，但今早寫完覺得太High了  
提前先曝光啦！

P.S.一方面又想到新的梗了，一篇沙雕莎的故事


End file.
